


Just Like a Bad Girl Should

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks's inability to behave herself lands her in some trouble with the Head Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Bad Girl Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Tonks is 15.

"I'll take it from here," Bill said.

The Slytherin prefect looked mutinous. But Bill stared back and after a moment he shrugged, pivoted on his heel, and stalked away without a backward glance at the Head Boy or the errant fifth-year he was about to discipline.

"Cool," said Tonks.

Bill did not respond. He didn't even look at her. He simply sat back down at his desk, plucked up his quill, dipped it into a jar of blue ink, and resumed the report he'd been writing before the interruption.

He knew that Tonks was looking over his shoulder; he felt light puffs of warm air on the back of his neck.

"Whatcha writing?"

Bill tried to remember the name of the Ravenclaw boy who'd fainted during Care of Magical Creatures. Had it been Philip Jones or Ned Jones? There were too damned many third-year Joneses, and more than half of them seemed to be Ravenclaw. He tapped his chin with the feathered end of his quill. Maybe it had been Timothy Jones. Bugger it all.

Behind him, Tonks huffed. "Aren't you even going to _ask_ me if what that idiot said I did is true or not?"

Bill decided that the fainting third-year had been Gordon Jones, and proceeded to the next item: Professor Galabran had informed him, somewhat hysterically after dinner, that his pregnant ashwinder had got loose and that there'd be a great deal of trouble (namely, the possibility of the castle catching fire) if she laid eggs before she was found.

"You're not, are you? You're just going to keep writing, and not pay any attention to me. I'll have you know – no, if you're not going to bother asking, _I'm_ not going to bother defending myself to you."

Should he bother warning Filch about the ashwinder? On the one hand, Bill wouldn't weep if Mrs. Norris were eaten by the snake. On the other hand, a vengeful Filch might find ways of making him weep if anything happened to his precious monster of a cat.

Tonks was working herself into a snit. "You're a rotten Head Boy, you know. You're just sitting there with your back to me when – you've no idea if I hexed that silly bint or not. I might have! It would've served her right. I could be very, very dangerous. Or I could just walk right out."

Bill aimed his wand over his shoulder and casually uttered a Locking Charm.

"Well, at least you're paying _some_ attention to me."

Her tone softened, became girlish and slightly playful. "If you paid _more_ attention to me…"

Bill listened, and pretended to write.

"If, for example, you turned around and looked at me," Tonks continued, "it might be worth your while."

Bill considered, decided he'd strung her out long enough, and set his quill down. "Describe," he said without turning.

Tonks was momentarily silent. Bill picked up his quill and drew a graceful curlicue on the bottom right corner of his parchment.

"Well," Tonks said, sounding slightly flustered. "I've taken off my robe and I've unbuttoned my shirt."

Bill pretended to yawn into his hand.

"Also, I'm not wearing a bra."

"That's interesting."

"My boobs," Tonks continued with a good deal more spirit, "are flawless, as you know. That's one of the perks of being a Metamorphmagus. I have the very best boobs in all of Hogwarts. Except for Gwynnie Mowbry, and I'll let you wonder how I know _that._ It's a bit drafty in your office so my nipples are quite hard. I'm touching one of them. Well, first I licked the tip of my finger. Now I'm touching my nipple. Er, the left one."

Bill sat back in his chair and spread his legs. His erection was already straining against the cotton of his pants and trousers. He loosened his tie.

"Wouldn't you like to know where my other hand is?" Tonks inquired sweetly.

Bill unbuckled his belt and undid his flies. He was so busy getting his cock out that he almost forgot to ask, "Where?"

"On my fanny, of course. I'm very wet. I think I started to get wet as soon as I saw you. You're very sexy when you're trying to be serious." Her voice began to break. "I'm – s – spreading. Myself. I've got two fingers – ooh."

Her throaty moan was almost too much. Bill licked his palm and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"The door _is_ locked, right?"

"Er," grunted Bill. "Fuck the door."

" _Because I'd hate for someone to just barge in here and catch me with my tiny, slimy knob in my hand!_ "

At Professor Snape's voice, Bill jumped out of his seat, scattering quill, ink, and parchment, forgetting completely that he _had_ locked the door and that no one could Apparate inside Hogwarts Castle. He spun around, fumbling with his robes, and there was Tonks, just bloody Tonks, utterly starkers and laughing her arse off.

"Fuck." Bill was shaking, but he tried to be casual. "Don't—"

Tonks kicked the pile of her clothes aside and walked up to him. She cupped him between his legs and with her other hand grabbed his tie and yanked his face down to hers.

She giggled into his mouth, which was annoying, but her tongue followed the giggle, so it was all right. He squeezed her arse. Silly little girl. He ought to shove her against a wall and fuck her blind. He ought to spank her.

He gave her arse a gentle swat, wondering what she would do.

She slipped her hand inside his robes and grabbed his cock.

All right, then.

He gave her another, harder swat. She bit his bottom lip and drummed her fingers lightly up and down the  
length of him.

Reluctantly, he pushed her away from him. She blinked up at him, her eyes hazy with lust, her lips splotched from his nibbles and making an ‘o’, as if waiting for a tongue to push past them. Or a cock.

 _Later._

Fuck, she was young, Bill thought as he took her small hands and lead her to the chair. He sat down, swept his robes aside, and patted his bare legs. Grinning, she started to straddle him, but he shook his head and helped her lie across his thighs.

There was so much grace in the curve of her spine and the way her pink hair spilled over her neck and shoulders. It was hard to believe that she was so clumsy almost all the time.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Spread your legs."

She complied.

One finger inside her, up to the first joint. She _was_ wet.

Tonks shuddered as he penetrated her and wriggled, trying to get him in deeper.

He laughed and almost called her a slut, but he stopped himself, thinking that that might hurt her. "Wanton," he said instead and that seemed to please her because she tossed her hair and murmured, "I'm having all the fun."

Bill swirled his finger once, eliciting a gasp, and withdrew. "My turn, then." And he slapped her arse hard.

"Ow!" Her whole body jerked with his blow.

Bill waited, afraid he might have taken things too far – she was only fifteen, after all. But then she said, "Well?" so he slapped her arse again.

"Reckon I've been a bad girl."

 _Slap._

"Very."

 _Slap._

"So, you do – mmf – you _do_ think I hexed that girl."

"I _know_ you hexed her."

"Oh? How?"

"Because." _Slap._ "You are." _Slap._ "A very. _Very_. Bad." _Slap._ "Girl."

"You have _no_ idea," purred Tonks.

Bill spanked her until her arse was almost as pink as her hair and his palm was numb. Then he slumped against the back of the chair and let his arms dangle at his sides. He felt drained except for the throb of his cock.

Tonks got off him and stood. Her movements were stiff, ungraceful, as if she were trying on new high heels.

Bill grinned. "Did a number on you, I did."

"You did," Tonks agreed. Then she swooped on him like a raptor, straddled his lap with her long legs and hitched herself close until he could feel the soft mounds of her breasts, and the heat of her, lower down.

"My turn," Tonks said.

10/20/05


End file.
